


red

by cholerica



Series: lover's quarrel [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Swords, Tension, but they're sexy so its fine, eurus thinks just cuz eiran makes him horny eiran should die, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholerica/pseuds/cholerica
Summary: Eurus didn't like the colour red. And thus, he didn't like Eiran.Maybe because he loved him. Or maybe because he was scared of him.At this point, what's the difference?
Relationships: Eiran Vazar/Eurus Ronewa
Series: lover's quarrel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122329





	red

**Author's Note:**

> eurus has issues but at least he has a sword

Eurus didn't like the colour red.

It was the colour of anger, an emotion that never sat well with Eurus. It represented violence and aggression, acting without thinking - _hurting people and not caring for the consequences._ It displayed a madness that plagued your mind to not think of the pain you cause others or the guilt you're supposed to feel. It defiled you of your senses, of your bearings and it made you do things you were only bound to regret. Eurus didn't like the colour red.

It was the colour of lust, of desire - _of distraction._ It was a colour destined to rid of your ability to think and simply feel, illusion you to think you could be satiated and satisfied, when in reality humans were not capable of being satisfied. By anything, or else greed wouldn't exist. But lust took it even further, it let you forget about limits, it let you forget about commitments and what love is. It fooled you to think that physical attraction could be love, and made you believe that it is all you need. Eurus didn't like the colour red.

It was the colour of danger, a fear-enticing feeling that crept you and made you lose your mind to paranoia. It screamed at you, pushed you down and told you that it was going to kill your entire family in front of you - _and it stayed true to its word._ It painted your entire room with the blood of those you loved, those who fought for you and stood up for you. It marked you down and traumatized you to never be able to get up again, to only be capable of being pushed down and staying there. It made you feel like you couldn't do anything. Eurus didn't like the colour red.

Eurus didn't like the colour red because it was _his_ colour.

It was the colour of his hair, unruly and untamable, sitting on a head that refused to bow down even when that was the only option left. It was the colour of his eyes, taunting and mischievous, despite the position he had been cornered into - a place where he had no advantage. It was the colour that dripped down the corners of his mouth, a mouth that bended into a smile so sardonic and masochistic that it made Eurus' stomach clench in disgust. And maybe, with fear.

It was the colour of the blood that stained the blade under his chin, holding his face up with expectations to see it in tears and fear, crumbling and begging for mercy. Instead, it stayed as it always was, mocking and prideful, making Eurus feel small despite it being him who's holding the sword and not the one facing it.

Eurus didn't know what he had expected to happen. He had dreamt of this day a lot, finally killing him, ending the misery and pain he'd spread to others, and more specifically, Eurus. But he didn't think the day was ever going to come until it dead, the court room in ruins as the drapes, stained red, fell from where they covered the windows and let the light seep in. He didn't budge from his position, his grip on the hilt only tightened. Red eyes met his and he could feel the anger inside him flair.

But was it anger? Was it really rage that filled him and brought him where he was right now, ready to kill someone?

No. No, it wasn't rage. It was denial, unacceptance. And fear.

Fear, fear, fear. But fear of what? What could he possibly be afraid of? The boy in red, _the cause of this all._

No. Not him. But rather... what he brought. What he made Eurus feel. _How_ he made Eurus feel.

'Why are you really doing this?'

Good question. A question Eurus was questioning himself about too.

'Eurus?' 

No, no don't say his name. Anything but his name.

'You're hurting me, Eurus.'

_Then why are you smiling_ , he wanted to ask - desperate as he was, _why are you still smiling?_

'It hurts so much.'

'Stop it.' He didn't realize he had been holding his breath till he said that, his voice as firm as his grip on the sword.

'I can't.'

'Please.'

A whisper. It was barely above a whisper when he said that and he didn't know what changed, what changed between the time it took for him to say stop it and please but he heard the difference, the plead in his tone as his hand shook and the sword fell.

'I'm sorry.' Relief. There was sudden relief as he said that, confused as to why it is _relief_ that he's feeling and not disappointment.

Why?

'I know.'

That's right. He always knew - what Eurus felt, what Eurus thought. Almost as if he could read him like a book.

'I know.'

His hand was stained red as he reached for Eurus' hand, the same hand that held the sword.

Red.

Eurus didn't like the colour red. And thus, he didn't like Eiran.

Maybe because he loved him. Or maybe because he was scared of him.

At this point, what's the difference?


End file.
